warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Saya's Vigil/Transcript
This page contains the entire transcript of the Saya's Vigil quest. Introduction *'Konzu:' "Lok heb, Tenno! Have you met Saya? Lives on the outskirts of Cetus." :: *'Konzu:' "See? Here's the three of us: Me, Onkko, and headstrong Saya. We were inseperable-utz. The two of them even got married. They were happy, until he disappeared." :: *'Konzu:' "That was five years ago. Saya never moved on, never accepted it. Now I'm hearing Quill whispers, the Grineer found some trace of Onkko. And just like old times, Saya's about to do something rash." :: *'Konzu:' "Tsk, talk to her, eh? For Konzu. Ai yo... We have not spoken in... a long time." :: Speaking to Saya *'Saya:' "Chut! No time to talk! There's word of my husband. I have to go." :: *'Saya:' "Word travels fast. Konzu and I haven't spoken in five years. Not since his... involvment in my husband's disappearance. And now, he sends you? By the Unum..." :: *'Saya:' "I'll accept help, if you bring Onkko back to me. But miss a trick, and I'll take care of business myself. Understood? Doh-ga!" :: Asking for More Information *'Saya:' "What's five years? I know he's still out there. I can feel it! I've petition those damned Quills for years. They seem to have knowledge of the future when it suits them! They're the one who told me the Grineer have uncovered something that might be Onkko's research! Why not just tell me where he is? Tenno, you have to find him." :: Declining *'Saya:' "Suit yourself. Go on. Doh-ga!" :: Accepting *'Saya:' "Dah-dup, Tenno. I'll signal you when you're out on the Plains. As crazy as this sounds, you're looking for... glass." :: Searching for Onkko *'Lotus:' "Alright, Tenno, be careful out here. Grineer numbers increase the further you venture from Cetus. Patching the Ostrons to your signal now." :: *'Saya:' "My Onkko is alive. I know it. No one cared more for Cetus, for our people, than he did. He worked with the Quills, the Unum's closest servants, to decipher the secrets of the Sentient and the glass warrior who sacrificed herself to destroy it. If you search the camp, I know we'll find some sign of Onkko." :: Entering the Grineer Camp *'Saya:' "Ai yo! This is it! This is where the Grineer found some of Onkko's work! Has he been hiding here?" :: *'Vay Hek:' "My, my... Tenno maggots and the greasy eels of Cetus, working together. My Tusk soldiers will gore you all the same!" :: *'Lotus:' "Hek! I should have known you'd be behind the Grineer incursions here! Who else would feed outmatched troops to an Eidolon if it would further their career?" :: *'Vay Hek:' "(Laughs) And I'd feed it a million more for a chance to wrap my metal claws around your sweet, putrid neck!" :: *'Lotus:' "Scanning the area... I'm getting strange readings from a cave at my waypoint. Smash that drill and go inside." :: *'Konzu:' "Ah, I remember that cave. Onkko and I used to shelter there. Rockslide sealed it off years ago. I- I hope he's not..." :: *'Saya:' "Onkko? Onkko? He should be here!" :: Retrieving the Coffer *'Saya:' "By the Unum, is that... that coffer his? It bears Onkko's mark. It must be important. If it's here, and he is not... oh... Please, Onkko... No..." :: *'Konzu:' "Saya-" :: *'Saya:' "Khanung! I won't say a thing to him, Tenno. I'm guessing he didn't tell you he was with my Onkko the day he disappeared?" :: *'Lotus:' "This coffer is strange... I don't understand the locking mechanism. Tenno, return to your Orbiter so we can get it open." :: After Returning to Orbiter *'Lotus:' "Let's activate your Codex system to examine this Ostron container." :: *'Lotus:' "The lock seems damaged. We'll have to force it open." :: *'Saya:' "No, wait! Oh, Onkko was a genius-utz. He's protected whatever is inside with a Shatter Lock. The key, molded from glass, has been broken. Forcing it would only destroy everything inside. We need to rebuild the glass. If he was dying, he would have wanted this found. But he locked it. Onkko... is alive!" :: *'Lotus:' "A new strategy then, Tenno. Sending Codex Scanners to your inbox. These will be essential in locating the Shatter Lock pieces out there on the Plains." :: Searching for the Glass Shards *'Konzu:' "Saya... Kruna metta... Let me help... I was there... I might be able to-" :: *'Saya:' "Oh, you were there alright, Konzu! You both went out on the Plains that day! But only you returned! You expect me to believe this had nothing to do with what happened in our early summers? When I rejected your Iron Flower? Your proposal?" :: *'Konzu:' "Iron Flower? I can't hear this. You know I had nothing to do with his... I miss him too, Saya." :: Entering the Grineer Camp *'Lotus:' "Equip your Codex Scanner and search the area for the glass shards we need." :: Scanning the Shards *'Lotus:' "Excellent, Tenno. There should be more in this area." :: *'Lotus:' "You found another shard. Keep looking." :: *'Lotus:' "That's it. There's no more shards here." :: Afterwards *'Vay Hek:' "Grineer! Spread out! Crawl if you have to! I need more glass! It is the key to a power I've never seen! The power to kill... a Sentient!" :: *'Lotus:' "Grineer air support incoming!" :: *'Vay Hek:' "Oh, look what we have here! More fertilizer for our Grineer gardens! Your worm-bloated corpse will blend nicely with the excrement on my crops!" :: *'Lotus:' "I can't extract you until you've dealt with those reinforcements." :: After Returning to Orbiter *'Lotus:' "What was Vay Hek talking about back there? What power is he after?" :: *'Konzu:' "Onkko. He found the remains of the Unum's champion. A woman of glass. He studied her, obsessed about her ancient secrets. The Quills of Cetus swore us to secrecy. And the secret held, until the Grineer captured one. Can't imagine what they did to get one of them to talk, but Vay Hek has been after that relic ever since." :: *'Saya:' "Ai yo! This Vay Hek, could... could he have taken Onkko prisoner, too? Do you think he would make trade? This coffer, for my Onkko? ...No, no. That would go against everything Onkko believed in, the sanctity of peoples' home, of Cetus. Tenno, you need to find the remaining shards." :: *'Lotus:' "I've tracked some off-world shipments to a galleon in orbit. Hek may be guarding any key shards he's found up there." :: Raiding Vay Hek's Galleon *'Lotus:' "Something's wrong... my scans are being blocked. I can't detect any shards." :: *'Saya:' "What does that mean? This galleon is huge. Think, think..." :: *'Konzu:' "Hmph, Onkko would have known what to do." :: *'Saya:' "Each fragment responds to a unique harmonic. We discovered that during my initial work on Cetus's transceiver system. It's too bad we can't work a wideband harmonic through out this ship." :: *'Lotus:' "Who says we can't? I'll perform a broad frequency sweep." :: *'Konzu:' "Saya, that worked! Onkko wasn't the only with a sharp mind. We are elevated by your work and his. Your marriage was a boon to Cetus." :: *'Saya:' "It wasn't always easy. Cetus came first. Always. Things were missed. Special days. Anniversaries. But it was a duty, and a privilege." :: *'Vay Hek:' "Tenno? TENNO?! Ooh, is it my birth interval? Such a gift! But, I have a surprise for you, you greasy, metal maggot! (Laughs)" :: Nox Appears *'Vay Hek:' "SURPRISE, SURPRISE! A gleaming maggot squirmed into my ship! Well! Let's you squirm out of this one! (Laughs)" :: After Defeating the Nox *'Vay Hek:' "WHAT?! YOU PATHETIC! MEAT! PILES! CAN'T YOU STOP ONE?! PUNY?! MAGGOT?! FROM SQUIRMING AWAY?! AARGH!" :: Finding the Fragment *'Lotus:' "Tenno, we've recovered all of the shards Vay Hek discovered. Get to extraction." :: After Returning to Orbiter *'Saya:' "There's only one piece left. Hek's digging in the central Plains. I recall Onkko finding a few interesting artifacts in the region of-" *'Konzu:' "-that crater lake where we used to fish! Haha! That place where Onkko's catch got eaten by the line by-" *'Saya:' "(laughs) -by that massive Hukta! And we had to haul him out! He spend the whole day drying his notebooks! That was a good day. I think I know where we should look. Doh-ga! Doh-ga! While it is dark! The Grineer won't be there!" :: Locating the Final Fragment *'Saya:' "I'll never know what happened to him. I don't even want to open that box, now. It won't change a thing." *'Konzu:' "I wouldn't blame you if you turned back." *'Saya:"No, I need to know"'' :: *'''Vay Hek: "Evacuation flights have been rescinded! You'll stay out here all night if that's what it takes! FIND THAT PIECE, before an Eidolon finds you!" :: Eidolon Teralyst Appears *'Konzu:' "Kruna metta! The Eidolons are all that remains of the great Sentient destroyed here. At night, its spirit rises and hunts. A mindless beast trying to rebuild itself. Watch out! If you see one, don't fight it. You can only run!" :: *'Lotus:' "Tenno, take cover! Your Warframe is no match for that thing!" :: *'Vay Hek:' "It's... beautiful... it's so beautiful... KILL IT!" :: *'Konzu:' "The beast is drawn the Grineer! Can you get to the excavation site? It has to be in there!" :: Retrieving the Final Shard *'Saya:' "You have it! Onkko's final piece to the Shatter Lock." :: *'Konzu:' "There's another way out of that cave, away from the Teralyst!" :: *'Lotus:' "Tenno, I'm having Ordis pull you out! Get to the extraction point!" :: *'Vay Hek:' "You think it would be that easy? TUSKS! My Tusks! New order! Ignore the monster! STOP THAT TENNO MAGGOT!" :: After Returning to Orbiter *'Saya:' "Konzu... you should know, you were the best friend he ever had. I'm ready. Open the box." :: *'Konzu:' "Saya? You... kept my flower?" :: *'Saya:' "Oh, Onkko. You always told me I should try following my heart, instead of my head. Sho-lah. I guess it's time I did." :: Final Message *'Lotus:' "Using Saya's idea, I pulsed Onkko's glass we recovered with a frequency sweep. It took some time to decode the harmonics in the signal, but there was something there. A blueprint for Gara, the one they call the Glass Warrior. This is what Onkko was protecting. Resurrect Gara, that she might protect Cetus once more." :: Category:Quotes